Tractor-trailer and dolly systems are used to transport large quantities of cargo across the United States. Various industries and consumers are dependent upon these trailer/dolly systems for the transport of their goods. In particular, the shipping industry, including large companies such as UPS®, FedEx®, and the United States Postal Service® among others, utilize trailer/dolly systems to transport and ship goods to consumers. These systems help the shipping industry adequately transport goods in order to meet the demand of US consumers, which require huge volumes of goods to be shipped daily.
What makes trailer/dolly systems unique is that these vehicles are constantly being used and operated. Companies try to maximize use of trailer/dolly systems, as this allows companies to fully allocate their resources and limit costs. In fact, companies work under the operational model whereby trailer/dolly systems are in constant use. This saves the industry thousands, if not millions, of dollars in operational savings.
Inevitably, however, trailer/dolly downtime does occur when trailer/dolly systems are serviced. This disrupts the operational model of the shipping companies and results in delays, which results in monetary and operational loses. When trailer/dolly downtime occurs, the shipping industry loses money as it cannot maximize the efficiency of the trailer/dolly systems. Additional trailer/dolly systems are then utilized, either by being purchased as a backup or rented from another company. In both instances this costs companies time and money, as inefficiencies in the operational model persist.
As noted above, it is thus desirable to avoid trailer/dolly downtime, especially periodic causes of downtime. One such periodic cause of trailer/dolly downtime could be the Anti-Lock Brake (ABS) system module. Other such periodic causes of trailer/dolly downtime could be the Booster Valve and Pressure Protection Valve, other such valves in a trailer/dolly, as well as trailer/dolly control and hydraulic systems. Trailer/dolly systems must have periodic maintenance checks for safety reasons. Downtime as a result of a these periodic maintenance checks costs companies time and money.
It is thus desirable to reduce, if not limit entirely, the amount of trailer/dolly downtime due to periodic service and repair.
Prior art designs of system modules on trailer/dolly systems required the entire trailer/dolly vehicle to be inoperable if a problem in the system module occurred. Thus, when the system module had to be replaced, the entire trailer/dolly assembly was down and could not be used. Furthermore, prior art designs of system modules for trailer/dolly systems occasionally would fail, resulting in insurance cost increases to the owner's of the trailer/dolly system. Prior art designs would also be installed incorrectly, thus increasing operation cost both in early and unnecessary repair and replacement cost.
What is thus desired, therefore, is an apparatus and method for providing a system module that can be easily be removed and replaced to minimize trailer/dolly downtime. If a problem is detected in a module attached to a trailer/dolly vehicle, the module can be quickly replaced with another module, allowing for continued use of the trailer/dolly vehicle, and minimizing trailer/dolly downtime.
It is further desirable to provide for an apparatus and method for allowing for quick and easily installation of a system module. It is further desirable for a method that eliminates installation errors during the installation of a system module, thus minimizing operation cost both in early and unnecessary repair and replacement. It is further desirable to minimize catastrophic failures resulting in insurance cost savings, as well as to reduce diagnostic troubleshooting and repair time for system modules.
It is further desirable to provide a special clamp that allows for the other desired objects of the present invention.